The present invention relates generally to control of locomotives and trains and more specifically to the transfer and control of trains at a crew change.
The Federal Railroad Administration of the United States Department of Transportation has modified their regulations with respect to dynamic brake requirements and the communication of train handling information for non-passenger trains. The modification of 48 CFR 232.109 entitled Dynamic Brake Requirements and 232.111 entitled Train Handling Information having an effective date of Apr. 1, 2001.
With respect to the dynamic brake requirements of Section 232.109, all new locomotives are to be equipped with dynamic brakes and have the ability to test the electrical integrity of the dynamic brakes at rest. It should also display the availability of total dynamic brake retarding force at various speed increments or the train deceleration rate in the cab of the controlling (lead) locomotive. It also includes a “mile-per-hour-overspeed-stop” rule. A train shall be brought to a stop if it exceeds the authorized speed by five miles per hour when descending a grade of one percent or greater.
The train handling information that must be provided under Section 232.111 to a train crew upon taking responsibility of the train includes:                1. A total weight and length of the train;        2. Any special weight distribution that would require special train handling procedures;        3. The number and location of cars with cut-out or otherwise inoperative brakes and location where they will be repaired;        4. If the Class I or Class IA brake test is required prior to the next crew change point and the location at which the test should be performed; and        5. Any train brake problems encountered by the previous crew of the train.        
The means or method of providing the information is not specified; however, a written or electronic record of the information shall be maintained in the cab of the controlling locomotive.
The present invention is a method of controlling a train for a crew change and includes collecting information on the train including weight and length of the train, special weight distribution, number and location of cars with cut-out or inoperative brakes, status of dynamic brakes on all locomotives, if brake test is required, and prior train brake problems. The information is stored as a report and displayed at a crew change. The train is disabled until the crew has accepted the report.
The information is collected during a previous run, and the report is prepared and stored at the conclusion of the previous run. The report includes one or more the conditions of dynamic brake efficiency, inoperative dynamic brake systems, train consist, air brake efficiency, number of reported inoperative air brake systems, propulsion system efficiency, pre-departure analysis of run and results of pre-departure test.
The method includes requesting release of the train by a previous crew and disabling the train upon crew release. The identification of the accepting and the prior crew can be stored with the report. The identification may include the qualification level of the crew. The qualification level is compared to a required level to operate the train, and the train is enabled if the qualification level meets the required level. The acceptance and identification is an electronic signature.
The method includes determining the location of the train and determining and displaying the location of the nearest repair facility along a present run. Also, the location of the next crew change along the present run may be determined and displayed.
The information includes time and date of an indication that a dynamic brake had failed or that a car brake is cutout or inoperative; and including determining if an unacceptable amount of time has passed since the indication, and displaying the determination once made. The determination may be displayed as part of the report. The display may include a representation of the train with indicia of brake status of the locomotive and cars. Also, the method may include determining if an unacceptable operating condition for the train exists, as defined by preset standards, and displaying the determination as part of the report. The determination may be displayed once it is determined.
The method may included analyzing the collected information with a topology of a run, determining if the train is safe for operation over the run and displaying the determination. The determination may be displayed as part of the report. The collecting of information, analyzing, determining and displaying is performed periodically during the run. The analyzing includes determining margins for operating parameters and displaying the margins.
The method may include determining the location of the train with respect to topology of a run, analyzing the collected information with the topology of the run, determining if the train will exceed the preset speed limits ahead in the run based on the present information and displaying the determination. The method may also include determining if the train will exceed the preset speed limits ahead in the run based on the present information no matter how much braking occurs and displaying the determination.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.